1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to microelectronic devices. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to power switches for microelectronic devices.
2. Background Information
In electronic devices it may be desirable to reduce the amount of power that is consumed by a microelectronic device. For example, in battery powered electronic devices it may be desirable to reduce the amount of power consumed by the microelectronic device in order to extend the time the device may be powered by the battery.
A power switch may be included in a microelectronic device in order to switch power on and off to a circuit portion of the microelectronic device. For example, the power switch may switch power off to the circuit portion when the circuit portion and/or the device is relatively idle.
Now, the power switches may also tend to consume some electrical power. It is generally desirable to reduce the amount of power consumed by the power switches to help avoid negating or cancelling power savings due to switching power off to the circuit portion of the microelectronic device.